The Best Damn Thing
by oh.look.its.me
Summary: Charlize Jacobs is framed for something that her ex-boyfriend did. So she is sent to Allenville, what happens to her while she's there? Story set to the Movie Pretty sure it will be PaulxOC -Disclaimer- I do NOT own ANYTHING from the movie. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Damn Thing . The Longest Yard**

I was framed. How could anyone actually believe that a girl could pull something like that off, alone? Really. What woman in their right mind would trash a mall and shoot five guys all in one night? That's exactly what they said to me in court though; they said I wasn't in my right mind. That I had gone mad. Said I needed to be locked up in a jail far off from others, one which already contained insane people. And by people I mean, men. That's right, they sent me to a men's prison.

So right now that's where I'm headed, to the Allenville Penitentiary prison in Texas. In a big bus all alone, with a couple of guards in the seats in front of me, cuffs on my hands and ankles. What did they think I was going to try and get away? Where the hell would I go? Out the window?

I have my ex-boyfriend to thank for this really. But who can really even consider him a boyfriend? What guy would frame their girlfriend for something they did? A mental one that's who, really I think I need a better taste in guys. But let's face it, I'm only human and I thought Brad was good for me. Clearly, I was wrong.

"Get up."

I had been staring at the seat in front of me, lost deep in my thoughts. Hadn't even noticed we had stopped. I looked up from the torn seat and to the guard who was now smirking at me. I stood, simply giving him a look that would be hard to read. He forced me away from the seat, and into the bus isle. He pushed me along to the front; I glared at the next guard waiting at the exit.

"Welcome to your new home." The one in front of me said looking me up and down. My face scrunched up into a disgusted look. _Sick. _I walked carefully down the stairs of the bus, carefully jumping off the last one to the ground. I landed gracefully and the guards stepped out after me.

"This way…" One said, putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me to the entrance. I let out a disgusted sigh, and let him push me along the dirt path to the front gate.

He showed me all the way to a dimmed hallway with a few doors here and there. We walked along the hall to the door at the very end. It was the warden's office that much I could tell. What I had to do in there, I didn't know. There was another guard standing there waiting for us. Now I'll admit; this guard… He wasn't as bad looking as the first couple. He was actually attractive… once you got past the sneer pasted on his face.

We stopped in front of him, and the guard that took me there nodded to the other and then walked off. I followed him with my eyes, watching where he went. Then returned my gaze to face the man in front of me. He looked me up and down, but not in the same way which the first guard had. It was different, more careful as if he were secretly worried in how I would react. At least… that's what it looked like to me.

"Captain Knauer." He simply said. I nodded, looking straight into his eyes; his bright blue eyes.

He opened the door to the office and motioned for me to enter, so I did. I entered a small room with a secretary desk, and an old lady with reddish hair sitting at it. She smiled happily, and waved a small hello. I smiled back with a quizzed look on my face. Why was she so happy to be receiving another inmate?

"Go on in." She simply said, and so I entered the next door leaving Captain Knauer there.

Once I was inside the room, the door was shut behind me and I looked around. There was a big man with gray hair and a beard sitting in a chair while fanning himself. And another tall man with a bald head and an old looking face sat in the chair behind the desk. He was waiting?

"Miss Charlize Jacobs." He said looking me up and down. Rolling my eyes I nodded my head. "A pleasure to have you here…" He continued, "I am Warden Hazen, and you… You are my only girl criminal. The first I've ever had to receive, but when they told me I would be receiving a woman in my prison I was eager to say yes. I figured my guards could use something nice to look at." He said with a short smirk.

My eyes narrowed and I felt the urge to slap the warden across the face. But I knew better… that would only make my stay here worse. I could tell by the look on his face that he was testing me, and he was amused by the fact that I hadn't lashed out on him. I had just given him the satisfaction of knowing full well that he was the boss and there was nothing I could do about anything he said.

"One of my guards will show you to your cell, and around the prison." He said. I nodded and my thoughts began to wander to what it was going to be like as the only woman in the prison. I shuddered a bit, thinking of all the nasty men staring at me. The Warden seemed to notice this and he laughed a little and I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking. "My guards will keep a close eye on you." He assured. Oh yeah, that made me feel much better…

"Now… out of my sight." He ordered and I began backing out of the room. I slowly turned around, and got out of there as quickly as I could. Shutting the door behind me, I saw the secretary still sitting at her desk. She smiled at me again.

"Captain Knauer is waiting for you." She said pointing out the door. I nodded and gave her a brief smile and exited the room. I walked out slowly, watching my feet carefully trying not to trip on the cuffs that held my ankles together still. I bumped into something big, and noticed another pair of feet in front of me. I looked up quickly and met those beautiful blue eyes again.

"S-sorry…" I stuttered out, and took a couple steps back only to trip from the cuffs I had been watching seconds earlier. As I began to fall backwards, the Captain reached out and grabbed my waist. He steadied me and his hands lingered there for what seemed like long minutes, before they jerked away.

"Let me get those." He stated, and reached for a set of keys in his pocket. He knelt down to the ground and unlatched each cuff from my ankles. He then stood reaching out to my hands. He released each from my wrists and set them on a random table in the hall.

"So should I show you your cell?" He asked staring down at me.

"Be my guest." I said, not fully recovered from his touch.

He nodded, and a short smile reached his lips and he began walking away from the Warden's office. I quickly followed suit, now able to walk normal without the cuffs attached to me.

Before we went to the cells he showed me around a bit. He showed me important places like the cafeteria, the lounge, outside places, the library. And most importantly the guards football field… they had a football team for the guards and they practiced all the time. He told me about the warden's love for football.

Lastly he took me to the cells; there were about three levels full of prison cells plus some. On the way there, I got some really disgusting stares and some whistles and even some smirks. It was disturbing in so many ways, but I had the Captain with me. And not one convict came near me. Not one made any move to touch me at all. Captain Knauer made me feel safe. Once we reached where my cell was, I saw that it was right smack in the middle. Figures…

He offered an apologetic smile, "Well here you are. I have to leave you now…" He trailed off.

"Thanks." I sort of mumbled. He nodded, it was no big deal. He had probably shown a hundred convicts to their cells before, some more forcefully then others.

"Don't worry… I'll keep a close eye on you and anyone that comes near you." He replied and nodded once more and then took off. I watched him leave, and he got many glares on his way out. Most of those glares turned their gaze directly towards me once the Captain had gone. And those glares… they turned into smirks. As one convict made to get up, I quickly backed away not taking my eyes off him. I walked all the way to the other exit, and bumped straight into someone.

I turned around quickly, letting a small scream escape my lips. I hadn't expected that at all. The man turned me around, and as I went to scream again a strong hand covered my mouth which only made me want to scream louder.

"Shhh! It's okay." He said calmly, and released his hand.

I looked up to find a tall black man. He was rather skinny and had real short hair. He towered over my small frame. He smiled down at her; it was a friendly smile as if he was saying that he wasn't going to hurt her. I returned my own, small smile.

"They call me Caretaker." He said, reaching a large hand out to me.

"They call me Charlie." I replied, taking his hand and shaking it. His grip was strong, but friendly. It made me feel like he could be trusted, and that I would be safe with him. We released hands and he let out a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked kindly.

"More like, what are you doing here? You're too nice." I replied smugly. He just shrugged. "In the truth, I didn't really do what I'm about to say… I trashed and robbed a mall, and shot five guys."

"Oh shit, no way." He sounded shocked, and a bit scared.

"Like I said already, I didn't do it."

"Then why are you in here?"

"All the evidence led to me. And I was at the crime scene. They had no other suspects and no matter what I told them, it didn't matter because everything still led to me." I stated simply. "In short… I got framed."

"Ouch…" He replied, with a sympathetic look. I shrugged; it wasn't that big a deal anymore. At this point, all that mattered was the fact I didn't have to face my ex-boyfriend. "So now you're the only woman in this place…"

I nodded. Good thing I was tough.

"Well, I'll be sure to have your back." A ringing noise was soon heard, seconds later. "Come on, it's dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Damn Thing . The Longest Yard**

We walked to the cafeteria. I got more stares than I've ever had in my life. And Caretaker, I'm sure, got more glares of death than he probably could ever imagine. But he stayed with me, he kept people away, and he helped me choose which food was better than others.

He led me to a table consisted of only a few people. In a high school cafeteria, the table would be the loser table. But I didn't care, for two reasons. One; this wasn't high school and two; the less men around me, the better. He took a seat, and I sat down next to him.

"You know, I heard rumors that Paul Crewe is here." Caretaker stated randomly. I quickly looked up from the disgusting food, and before I could say anything as if right on queue everyone around us got quite, and then all over the place you could hear the rudest remarks ever. We looked over and there he was. Paul Crewe. He walked around, searching for a place to sit.

"Yo football…" Caretaker started and got his attention, "Take a seat."

Paul walked over and sat down across from us. I watched him the entire time, practically staring. I could hear Caretaker talking, but my mind didn't register what he was saying. I was too preoccupied. Paul's eyes caught my gaze, and I looked to my food.

"Caretaker" He said, reaching his hand out to Paul, who looked at it and then reached up his own to shake.

"Paul Crewe." He stated, even though we already knew that.

"And this here is Charlie." Caretaker said, nudging me with his elbow. I looked up, and caught Paul's eyes again. A tiny smile crossed my lips as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey." I said rather quiet from my usual voice. It wasn't everyday that a girl met their football hero. But some hero he turned out to be…

Caretaker began talking again and I didn't manage to catch any of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of Paul. I heard something about the things that Caretaker could get him.

"What about the love of a beautiful woman?" Paul asked rather sarcastically, but still his gaze crossed over to me for mere seconds.

"Well you're gunna have to lower your standards on the beautiful part… And on the woman part…" Caretaker replied, "Unless you count Charlie here…" He nudged me again, and then nodded over to a table full of transvestites. When Paul looked over, they all waved flirtingly. I shuddered slightly, and zoned thinking about how horrible it was to be the only girl here, the only real girl that is.

"…Or you'll end up somebody's bitch." Caretaker finished what he had been saying.

"Don't want that… Thanks for the advice." Crewe said and then got up and left.

"What's he doing?" I questioned as I watched him walk over to some guy and say some things and then hit him over the head with a tray.

Then a huge fight broke out, everyone in the room began to fight. Be it with Crewe or anyone else. Caretaker looked up to the guards,

"Hornet's nest!" He yelled loudly, and he ducked down under the table while pulling me down with him.

Suddenly, tons of pebble like things was flying around the room nailing many people in the face. Caretaker and I were under the large table, he had his arms around me, protecting me from the hornet's nest. A few seconds later and everything settled down, and the room was quiet.

"Everybody stay down!" A guard yelled loudly as they all seemed to enter at once.

"And stay quiet!" Another added in.

Then Captain Knauer entered, he walked over to where Paul was laying on the ground. I got up from my position on the ground, Caretaker following suit. We crouched next to the table, peeking over to where the guards were.

"Come on Crewe, get up!" The Captain commanded, "Get up superstar."

Paul obeyed and got up, "Yes sir." He said dusting himself off.

"You think you can do anything you want around here… Well you are no different from any other piece of shit that calls this place home…"

"Really… These guys think you're a dumb redneck too?" He said smartly. The room broke out into a simple laugh, but quickly quieted down mere seconds later. I looked to Caretaker, who had a smile on his face. I shook my head; Paul was just setting himself up for trouble.

Captain Knauer pulled back and swung his stick up strongly to hit Crewe in the face. But he caught it mid-swing. A gasp came out of my mouth, what was he doing?

"You better cut that shit out, it's getting old." The Captain did not look happy after that.

"That's gunna cost ya." He simply replied.

"Looking forward to it…" Crewe said with a slight smirk.

The captain retreated and I honestly thought that Paul was safe. But I was wrong. As Captain Knauer exited, one of the other guards pulled back his fist and knocked Paul out cold with one hit. I gasped for the second time that minute, and it was over. That was that.

Next thing I heard was that Crewe was in the hotbox. A week later, there were rumors that he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Damn Thing . The Longest Yard**

Over that week, Caretaker became my best friend. He was like a brother to me, he kept most of the disgusting men away from me, and well at least he tried most the time. Like I said, he was rather skinny. Not very tough compared to some of the other cons in the prison. We usually just kept to ourselves, and stayed away from things that could cause trouble.

Today, I had been reading in the library. Caretaker had said he was going to help Paul Crewe with some kind of football tryouts. He was supposed to assemble a team of cons to play a game against the guards. I wasn't planning to show up until later, or I might be tempted to actually tryout. Yes, I know how to play football. And believe it or not, I'm actually a really good wide receiver. I'm a fast runner, so when I was younger I used to play football and I was set as the speed wide receiver.

I sat alone at a table in the library, I had finished the book I was previously reading and had already returned it to its place on the shelf. I sat there staring out the window that was placed in front of me. From there I had realized that I could see the field in which Crewe's football try outs were to take place. And what I saw was pitiful.

There were all kinds of losers doing the things that Paul had set up for the tryouts. They were all really uncoordinated and couldn't play if their life depended on it. Out of all the 

guys who showed up, there were about two that actually had some potential to be a help. I shook my head, and got up from my seat and started on my journey down to the field.

Once I finally got down there, I saw the group ready to play a scrimmage. Surprisingly enough they actually looked like they knew how to play. But once Paul was hiked the ball, chaos took over. The group just started attacking each other, and no one even bothered to try to get open for a pass. I stood there in shock of what I was looking at; I had to sit down on the stairs by a walkway. I sat there watching the fights continue as Caretaker tried to break things up, and Paul stood there in disbelief.

Once they were done, everyone began walking back passing me on the stairs.

"Hey girl…" Caretaker said as he walked up just before Paul. Caretaker treated me like a sister now; it was nice to feel welcomed by him.

"Charlie…" Paul trailed as he looked at me sitting there; he came over and sat down next to me. Caretaker took a seat as well.

"How's the team coming?" I questioned even though the answer was pretty obvious.

"We're gunna suck." Caretaker began.

"Yeah… No doubt about it." Paul agreed.

"You need guys who can play; you have to get some of the more violent convicts…" I stated, and went to get up. "Catch ya later." I told them both; I gave Caretaker a hug from behind him and looked to Paul after. I caught his eyes, and it felt like hours before we looked away. It was some connection we had, and then I turned around to walk off just as I heard someone else approach them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Caretaker told me they had met Nate Scarborough. I couldn't believe what I had heard. He told me I better believe it, and if I wanted to see for myself then I should come to the practice they had later.

I didn't get to go. I was called to the warden's office. He wanted to see me. So I was dragged off with one of the Guards. He escorted me to the Warden Hazen's office.

Once we got there, I stepped inside. The secretary lady smiled at me again and waved, as I walked past her and entered the office. Lately I had been feeling like his guards were watching me way too closely, and this meeting would probably give me the answer as to why.

"Warden Hazen? You wanted to see me?" I asked when I entered the room. He spun around in his chair to face me.

"Yes… Miss Jacobs. I've heard that you're real close with Mr. Crewe and his friend. Is that correct?"

"Actually, sir, I'm not all that close to them." I lied.

"I see it differently. Now, I have something I want to ask of you…" He paused, "I want you to attend the team's practices, and then report to me after each one. I want to know what goes on with the inmate's team."

I shook my head. I couldn't do that; I couldn't betray them like that.

"I assure you, that I can make your time here a lot better if you do this simple task."

"Sir, no disrespect… but I cannot do that." I responded. He frowned. So I repeated, "I can't do it, sir."

"You'll change your mind soon enough…" He trailed off. "Get out." He ended sternly.

I jumped and almost ran out of the room. Not even looking to the secretary sitting there. I ran all the way out, still jogging back to the prison. I wasn't looking where I was going, which wasn't a very good idea on my part. I ran straight into someone, almost toppling over to the floor. But I was steadied by a pair of strong arms.

"Shit… I'm sorry!" I apologized looking at the person that had just saved me from falling probably flat on my face. Just my luck, it was Paul. He looked down at me with a shocked expression on his face. Soon enough the shock turned into amusement.

"Hey… no worries…" He trailed off, his arms still wrapped around me. When he realized this, he immediately let go. I tried not to show my sadness as I stared into his dark eyes, it was hard to deny that I had developed sort of a liking to Paul. Sure, he was a jerk most of the time and it really didn't seem like he cared for much but I didn't care either.

"How'd the practice go?" I questioned, not wanting to part ways with him just yet.

"Where were you?"

"I got caught up in the warden's office."

"What did he want?" He questioned with a hint of disgust.

"It doesn't matter…" I answered and stepped closer to him to distract him from the conversation. I didn't want to explain what the warden had wanted; I wasn't even going to tell Caretaker.

My distraction worked, instead of pursuing the conversation he took a step closer to me and we were almost touching. His eyes stared down at me, and for a brief moment I thought I saw him look to my lips. Just as I was going to give in and just kiss him, he mumbled something about leaving and walked away toward the warden's office.

I let out an exaggerated sigh as soon as he was out of sight, and I continued on my way. I decided I wasn't hungry and I headed to my cell to relax. I wasn't angry or really even that shocked about what had happened. In fact, I didn't even really think about it all that much.

A week passed and I still hadn't joined in watching one of their practices. I was too afraid to be seen there. I didn't want the warden to get what he wanted, a huge victory over the cons for his guards. I knew Crewe's team was getting better, especially with the help of Nate Scarborough and of course the fact that they had gotten better players now.

I had so far avoided all questioning from Caretaker of why I haven't kept him company at their practices. I usually changed the subject or told him I was reading a great book. He understood when I didn't want to talk, and it was easy to get him to let it go.

Eventually, I was dragged to a practice though. Apparently they had snuck into the records of every convict and found the violent convicts and recruited a lot of them. So I was forced to see them for myself. So there I sat in the crappy bleachers they had, watching their practice. They definitely had strong and aggressive players, along with a lot of duds. But mostly they needed speed; Paul kept getting sacked because no one was open to receive the ball.

So we headed to the basketball courts. The only place we could to find the speed the team needed. I tagged along because, well honestly, because I wanted to. But I wished I hadn't. Crewe challenged the leader of the group to a one-on-one game and he was getting beat up all over the place. I had to resist the urge to cry out every time he got hit. Of course I knew he could take the hits, he played football after all. But it was still hard for me to watch. And even after all of that, he only got one guy of the basketball group to play.

His name was Megget and he was fast.


End file.
